winx_club_1fandomcom-20200215-history
Roxy
Roxy is a fictional character in the Winx Club animated series. She is the last fairy on Earth. Her first appearance was in the third episode of the fourth season, "L´ultima Fata della Terra" (The Last Fairy on Earth). Personality Profile Roxy is the last earth fairy. Her power is the power of animals which makes her the fairy of animals. She also lives in Gardenia, just like Bloom, making the two close. The Winx girls noticed her in The Frutti Music Bar, where her father and herself work, and got to be friends with her later in the season. As the fairy of Animals, she owns a pet dog, Artu, whom she loves very much and despises anyone who tries to hurt him. Roxy is very much her own person and in the beginning it was hard for the Winx to get through to her. She has a stubborn personality, but softens as she gets to know Bloom and her friends. She is also the daughter of Morgana, the Queen of the earth fairies, making Roxy their Princess. At the end of the fourth season, Head Mistress Faragonda shows up at the Frutti Music Bar, where Roxy then takes the offer of going back to Alfea with the girls and studying more about her powers. Seasons Before the Series Roxy was born in Tir Nan Og, from the marriage of Morgana, the Queen of the Fairies and Klaus, a simple bar owner. Shortly after her birth, Morgana was ready to leave the throne to live with her family but then she was attacked by the Wizards of the Black Circle and locked with the other Earth fairies, erasing all traces of their existence. Roxy was saved because she was too small to manifest their powers and she live a normal life but seeing Morgana in her dreams, unaware that she was her mother. Season 4 Roxy goes walking with her dog Artu and stops to see the showcase of Love & Pet, very interested, but as the shop was not open yet Stella pushed her in a very rude manner. A little while later, unconsciously Roxy emits a magical energy and the Winx think that is an attack by the Wizards of the Black Circle. At first Roxy thinks that the Winx are a bunch of vain and presumptuous girls. She work on the Frutti Music bar with her father where she has a secret place for her pets, the Winx follow her there because she was buying pets using differet names, Roxy believed that girls were crazy and went with Artu to a factory where it is attacked by Wizards, without many options, Roxy trusts in the Winx, allowing them to obtain the Believix. Gradually, she learns that she is the Fairy of Animals, and uses some of her limited power and magic in Artu and the other pets, giving them the ability to speak. After a while and by the advice of Bloom, Roxy decides to talk to her father about her powers, but during her attempt, she discovers that her father is not who he is, instead is Duman in disguise. After being kidnapped, Roxy manages to escape and free her father. Gantlos tries to stop her and in the process, the Wizard hurts Artu making Roxy gets angry and becomes in a fairy. The Winx feel the magic energy and go to help her. They also are glad that she has transformed. Moments after, Roxy meets Artu and her father, Klaus, in a train station and she is angry with Bloom reminding her that she don't want be a fairy but when Ogron appears and attacks Bloom and her father, the mysterious woman from her dreams, appears to help and give her courage, with this Roxy continues the fight making the Wizards of the Black Circle weaken considerably. With time, Roxy confidence grows and continues without hesitation the search for free the Earth Fairies from their prison. Time after get it and see that the Earth Fairies wants revenge, Roxy feel sad but after a fight in which Bloom winning Nebula, Roxy convinces Morgana to stop his quest for revenge. The Fairy Queen accepts only because Roxy asked. The day of the trial of the Wizards, they break their promise to surrender when they give Morgana the black circle with a spell inside, threatening to destroy all the Earth Fairies but the Wizards plans are frustrated by Nabu who sacrifices himself, after this, Roxy and the rest of the girls, especially Aisha, are deeply sad. The next day, Roxy was dreming that Morgana was trapped on tha castle. After a fight with Nebula and the Earth Fairies (including Aisha pointing to Roxy as her replacement), Roxy frees Morgana not before know that she is her daughter and legitimate heir to the throne of Tir Nan Og. With Morgana free, Roxy is glad of found her mother. In the Omega Dimension, Roxy helps Morgana and the Winx convincing the Earth Fairies to stop their revenge and also helps in the final defeat of the Wizards. Back in Tir Nan Og, Roxy see the abdication of Morgana and Nebula's coronation as new Queen, because Roxy is still too young for the job, also witnesses Aisha's return with the Winx and together, all return to Gardenia with Morgana. On the night of the concert, Roxy accepts Faragonda's offer to study in Alfea. Appearance Civilian Roxy has waist-length, mauve hair with amber tips and eyes of arbitrarily interchanging mauve and amber color. She has a green, long-sleeve top with a pink shirt over it, which has a blue paw print in front. Her jeans are knee-length with a chain hanging off and she also wears pink and white laced-up boots. She also gets a secondary outfit with different jeans and a closed denim vest over her usual shirt. Believix Roxy's Believix outfit consists of a sparkling green top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder, a green glove on her right arm, green shorts with a lime green belt that sports a heart buckle and ruffles hanging off. Her hair goes past her rear and she also wears a pair of high-heeled platform boots, colored pale blue heels. Her wings are heart-shaped, mainly green and hot pink with pink swirls and green paw marks (possibly referring to her animal-based powers). However, in the cartoon, the paw prints are not there. Instead, a pair of ovals with swirls in them (resembling butterflies) are at the top of her upper wings. Because Roxy's Believix is incomplete, she is unable to use Speedix, Zoomix, Tracix, Sophix or Lovix. Enchantix Roxy's Enchantix outfit consists of a green top with pinks strips around her neck and the left shoulder, yellow gloves with green transparent, green shorts with a pink belt that sports a purple buckle and ruffles hanging off. Her hair is the same as in the Believix but with a tiara. Her wings are pink with green edges and pulple jewels. Her barefoot sandals are pink decorated with purple jewels.